Community Approaches to Cardiovascular Health: Dissemination Phase (henceforth CATCH - D) proposes a community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach that engages community, academic and health practice partners in: 1) dissemination of knowledge and information derived from the CATCH: Pathways to Heart Health Intervention Phase (CATCH-I); 2) integrates an adapted version of the evidence- based intervention developed through the CATCH: I in community venues; and 3) enhances the capacity of communities to engage in future health research and practice to eliminate health disparities. The project will be carried out by the Healthy Environments Partnership (HEP), a CBPR partnership established in 2000 to assess community environments, and to develop, implement and evaluate multilevel evidence-based interventions to reduce the risk of heart disease in Detroit, Michigan, a city in which 83% of residents are non-Hispanic Black (NHB) and 7% are Hispanic. CATCH-I (2008-2013) built directly on results from the CATCH Planning Phase (CATCH-P, 2005-2008), each conducted with funding from NIMHD. Specifically we will: 1): Disseminate the knowledge and information derived from the Walk Your Heart to Health evidence- based intervention implemented during the CATCH: Intervention Phase through appropriate and culturally congruent community venues, peer reviewed publications, and policy venues. 2) Adapt the evidence-based Walk Your Heart to Health intervention, implement a theory-driven strategy to integrate WYHH in community- based and faith-based community venues in Detroit neighborhoods at high risk of CVD, and evaluate the implementation process; 3) Enhance the capacity of communities to engage in future health research that may be beneficial to the engaged communities through increased skills in grant writing, advocacy and policy change; and 4) Expand, strengthen and evaluate the HEP CBPR partnership, engaging existing and new members of the partnership in providing scientific and community oversight for all aspects of the CATCH: Dissemination Phase.